Myriden Location - Ravenwood
The elves have never formed empires or kingdoms. The forest of Ravenwood is, however, one of their strongholds and might even be considered a principality. The K’Farath of the elven tribes holds much sway amongst the other nations; rulers of other lands have been known to listen intently to the word sent from the Ravenwood, and the returning eladrin seek his support in their lofty dreams of uniting the lands peacefully. Ravenwood Settlements Most of the villages in the Ravenwood are fairly temporary arrangements. A group of elves will set up a base of operations in an area, and over time others will join them. Eventually, the elves will realize that they should move on to another area, perhaps because the game in the area is beginning to suffer, or the wood they have been harvesting needs time to recover. Of course, this village may be 80, 90, or over 100 years old before this happens. These villages tend to blend in with their surroundings; buildings are constructed using the existing terrain as cornerstones. Eshad Nestled in a woodland valley is the elven capital of Eshad. Most visitors will find it only by following the course of the Avish River until it reaches a waterfall. Looking down from the precipice, you would see the elven community laid out along the river. This community is one of the few permanent communities in the Ravenwood, and as such, boasts more permanent structures than can be found anywhere else in the forest. Facts and Figures Population 600 within the valley itself; with another 250 or so in the immediate area. The inhabitants of Eshad are primarily elves and gnomes, although there are small pockets of other races who have decided to live among the elves. In addition, Lord Dayereth Sunbridge leads an ambassadorial delegation of 50 eladrin. Government The title K’Farath roughly translates to “lead hunter or tracker”. In many ways, the fact that their leader is still referred to as a tracker illustrates that the elves are still an itinerant people. In most cases, this has been a hereditary title; although this does not always follow a bloodline; there have been occasions where a K’Farath has adopted someone into his family as his son and heir. Currently, the elves of the Ravenwood are led by K’Farath Anárion Goldbow. He enjoys the confidence of his people, and the respect of the ruler surrounding the Ravenwood. The elders amongst the elves believe this confidence is well deserved, as Anárion is wise beyond his 100 years. It is no secret among them that the eladrin see the potential in him to unite all of the elves, into a kingdom which will guide and temper the younger races beneath it. The fact that the eladrin intend to be a guiding hand behind that kingdom has not escaped their notice either. However, Anárion has no interest in expanding his influence. This frustrates Sunbridge to no end, as he believes it is the duty of those in a position of power to assume a shepherding role. Defense About 60% of the Eshad’s community are proficient hunters, so should someone make their way through the 50 or so Warders who patrol the surrounding woodland area, they would not find the valley helpless. The Warders are a group of druids, rangers, and wardens who are responsible for the defense of the area as well as the security of the K’Farath. Most elven youths spend some of their youth training in the ranks of the Warders, whether or not they plan on continuing to serve. Warders Rank Structure Captain (5-7) > 1st and 2nd Lieutenant (1 ea) > Commander (1). Myrin holds a special place in their ranks, but is apart from them. Inns Taverns Supplies Temples Temples to Melora and Corellon; shrines to Ioun, Pelor, and the Sisters. Points about town Redwood Hall Sprawled on an islet is an ancient redwood tree. This is very much the heart of Eshad, both as its physical and cultural center. Many of the limbs have been shifted and built upon, and the elven druids have carefully delved into the tree itself to create vast chambers for the K’Farath to reside and hold court. Cap’s Armory A series of small cottages surround an old oak tree. These are the homes of the various apprentices who have come to learn at the feet of the master smith Aldon Capwhistle. Aldon is an older gnome who rarely comes above ground; his childhood was spent in the Feywild, and being ‘out in the open’ still makes him as uncomfortable as a rabbit in an open field. Instead, he keeps himself below ground in the extensive warren below the oak tree. These warrens contain his home and workshops. Staff: Aldon typically has a small staff of apprentices, although since he is recognized as a grand master, there are occasionally smiths working for him who could be considered masters in their own right. * Aldon Capwhistle – Gnomish smith ** Anton "Tuck" Capwhistle - Aldon's son and apprentice ** Mikos Capwhistle - Aldon's son and apprentice * Wren Plumthistle – Gnome; Aldon’s chief apprentice. * Dalton Cade – Human; apprentice * Garron ‘Silverbow’ – Elf; master bowyer Wares: Aldon and his team can typically provide any type of weapon up to and including paragon level weapons. Aldon’s stock is somewhat haphazard; unless he has a specific reason to craft a certain type of weapon or armor, he works on whatever strikes his fancy. Thus the selection of gear in his shop at any given point is fairly eclectic Category:Myriden